Lord Sam Sinister
Lord Sam Sinister 'is the main antagonist of the Johnny Thunder films. He is cunning and clever, but is always foiled by both Johnny Thunder and his own henchmen, such as Patrick. He first appeared as a villain in the LEGO Adventurers sets. Character Details *'Film Credits: Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy (unreleased); Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo; A Very Patrick Christmas; Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile; The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards; Thank You Mustache Maniacs (fan film); The Second Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards (cut from film); ''Mustache Maniacs Film Co. E-Card Contest Entry'' (fan film); Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients; Patrick: The Movie (not yet released); Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo: The Adventure Retold (not yet released); Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) *'Character Role:' Antagonist *'Actor:' Andrew Bermudez *'Character Sex:' Male Physical Description Lord Sam Sinister is mostly seen wearing a tan hunting jacket (later replaced by a black version with a white scarf), dark gray pants, and a white pith helmet, which was later swapped out for a top hat. He has an angry expression on his face with a red scar on his left cheek. He has a monocle over his right eye and a thin, curly mustache above his mouth. He has a goatee on his chin. His left hand is missing, with a hook in its place. Characteristics Lord Sinister is a very abrasive, cunning, aggressive, and intelligent villain. Highly selfish, he is willing to do nearly anything he can to get what he wants for his private collection, even if it means killing one of his own men. He usually becomes frustrated over his henchmen, such as Patrick, but still proves to be a worthy enemy to Johnny Thunder. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Lord Sinister started out as villain Baron Von Barron for the LEGO Adventurers sets in 1998. Interestingly, in those sets, he was actually an assistant to Slyboots, who was then called Sam Sinister. In 2000, he became a leader in his own right in the Adventurers Dino Island sub-theme, giving orders to Mr. Cunningham and Alexis Sinister. In 2003, he made his last LEGO set appearance in LEGO Orient Expedition. Beyond the Adventurers theme, Lord Sam Sinister has also appeared in the LEGOLAND attractions Lost Kingdom Adventure, Journey to the Lost Temple, Secret of the Scorpion Palace, Dino Island, and others. He has also appeared in the video games LEGO Racers, LEGO Racers 2, and LEGO Island 2, along with the party game TreasureQuest, the puzzle book The Curse of the Mummy, and various other pieces of Adventurers merchandise, including a promotional Applebee's kid's menu and activity book. Trivia *Lord Sam Sinister goes by many names, including Evil Eye, Baron Von Barron, Sam Sinister, Mr. Hates, and Sam Sanister. *According to www.webs.com/mylego, Lord Sinister was originally part of the team of adventurers led by Dr. Daniel Thunder. This is the group he later betrayed. *The detective collectible minifigure is said to have solved the case of "The Sam Sinister Switcheroo," a possible reference to Lord Sinister's many names. *The decorations inside Lord Sinister's India ruins hut suggests that he is a neo-Nazi. However, this notion is rarely mentioned again, only as hints in passing. This is officially non-canon now, and efforts are being made to remove this trait when ever it shows up in any official material. *In the Dino Attack RPG, an alternate future version of this character, named Fssinsiter, existed. However, according to the RPG, the current Lord Sinister altered his actions, wiping Fssinister from existence. Gallery Image2598.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister in Johnny Thunder and the Secret of Marco Polo Image39.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile Image138.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister at The First Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Fan Choice Awards Image80.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister eating a Christmas Delight in A Very Patrick Christmas 2013-06-17 15-13-10.480.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister in Johnny Thunder and the Wisdom of the Ancients Lord Sinister 02.png|Lord Sam Sinister in the LEGO Orient Expedition set Black Cruiser Lord Sinister 01.png|Lord Sam Sinister in the GBA version of LEGO Racers 2 Adv025.jpg|Lord Sam Sinister's minifigure Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Canon Immigrants